Captain Tsubasa Band 2
Der zweite Band der Captain Tsubasa-Reihe trug im Original den Titel Unmei no Rongu Shūto (jap. 運命の ロング シュートの巻; übersetzt: "Distanzschuss des Schicksals"). Er wurde im Mai 1982 als Einzelband veröffentlicht. Carlsen Comics veröffentlichte die Reihe erst 20 Jahre später im April 2002. Während die Mangabände im Original noch Titel enthielten, übernahm Carlsen Comics diese jedoch nicht. Der Manga enhält die Kapitel 5 bis 8, die das Spiel der Fußball-AG Nankatsu Grundschule gegen Shutetsu schildern. Kurzinhalt (Klapptext) Tsubasa Ohzora wird neues Mitglied der Fußballmannschaft der Städtischen Grundschule Nankatsu - ein absolutes Verliererteam! Aber das wird sich jetzt ändern... mit Tsubasa kommt auch der brasillanische Ex-Nationalspieler Roberto Hongo als Trainer nach Nankatsu! Der Kampf gegen den Nationalmeister Shutetsu kann beginnen! Kapitel *Kapitel 5: Ausputzer Tsubasa (スイーパー翼!の巻, "Suīpā Tsubasa! no Maki") *Kapitel 6: Distanzschuss des Schicksals (運命のロングシュートの巻, "Unmei no Rongu Shūto no Maki") *Kapitel 7: Ich bin Taro Misaki (ボクは岬太郎の巻, "Boku ha Misaki Tarō no Maki") *Kapitel 8: Ein erfreuliches Ende (さわやかな幕切れの巻, "Sawayaka na Makugire no Maki") Inhalt Das 26. Schulturnier zwischen Shutetsu und Nankatsu ist im vollem Gange und nun soll das Fußballspiel die Entscheidung bringen. Während alles auf den Anstoß wartet, verpasst Sanae diesen fast. Sie hat extra eine neue Fahne gebastelt, mit der sie ihren Liebling Tsubasa Ohzora anfeuern kann. Genzo Wakabayashi weißt inzwischen zwei seiner Verteidiger, Shimada und Nakamoto an, dass sie Tsubasa im Strafraum decken sollen. Denn er sieht Tsubasa, in dieser Begegnung als seinen einzigen Gegner. Bei Nankatsu erinnert Roberto Hongo seine Schützlinge daran, sich an ihre Taktik zu halten und wünscht ihnen viel Spaß. Direkt nach dem Anstoß, der durch Shutetsu ausgeführt wird, müssen die Verteidiger Shutetsus und Wakabayashi erkennen, dass Tsubasa, entgegen seiner eigentlichen Position als Stürmer, als Ausputzer das Nankatsu-Tor verteidigt. Tsubasa kann den ersten Angriff des Shutetsu-Trios abfangen und spielt einen Steilpass auf Ishizaki, dem gelingt damit in diesem Spiel erste Torchance für Nankatsu. Wakabayashi kann diesen Ball abfangen und weißt daraufhin seine Leute Zurecht an 50 Tore zu erzielen. Doch er hat seine Rechnung ohne Tsubasa gemacht, der alle Torchancen Shutetsus in der 1. Halbzeit vereiteln kann. Die Verteidigung des Nankatsu Tors ist nicht nur Tsubasa allein zu verdanken. Ryo Ishizaki und die anderen Spieler, welche sich im Training von Roberto verbessert hatten, können mit den Shutetsu-Spielern mithalten und stören deren Spielaufbau. Nach einen weiteren Pass von Tsubasa auf Ishizaki, spurtet Wakabayashi aus dem Tor und nimmt ihm dem Ball mit einer Grätsche ab. Er schlägt einen weiten Pass zu Tsubasa, den er damit aufordert seiner Herausforderung nach zu kommen. Tsubasa geht sofort in den Angriff über, dribbelt über das Feld bis vor das Tor und ignoriert die Taktik seines Trainers. Währrenddessen erscheint Tsubasas Vater. Er sagt Roberto, dass Tsubasa eher ein Angreifer ist, der Tore schießen muss und feuert seinen Sohn kräftig an. Auch Taro Misaki findet den Weg ins Stadion. Er erkennt sowohl Tsubasa als auch Wakabayashi wieder, dem er auf dem Weg dorthin begegnet ist. Tsubasa versucht mit einem angeschnittenen Ball auf das rechte Toreck gegen Wakabayashi zu punkten. Der kann den Schuss mit einer Faust abblocken und ins Toraus lenken. Mit der darauffolgenden Ecke kann Tsubasa zwar nicht punkten, doch Wakabayashi kann den am Pfosten abgeprallten Ball erst im Nachhinein fangen. Daraufhin pfeifft der Schiedrichter die erste Halbzeit ab. Tsubasa begrüßt darauf seinen Vater und wird von Roberto für seine Aktion gelobt, denn seine Tat war in diesem Fall besser als sich an die Taktik zu halten. Bei Shutetsu bittet Wakabayashi seine Mannschaft dringlichst um ein Tor. Nach der Pause sind die Shutetsu-Spieler deswegen sehr motiviert. Sie erobern sich sich den Ball und nachdem Iwami diesen gerade noch ins Seitenaus klären kann, gibt es Einwurf. Takasugi wirft den Ball hoch und weit vor das Nankatsu Tor. Tsubasa will die Gefahr bereinigen, kann aber nach einem Kopfballduell mit Izawa nicht mehr eingreifen. Und so schießt Kisugi das erste Tor für Shutetsu. Tsubasa wechselt daraufhin in den Sturm und führt Nankatsus Angriffe in der 2. Halbzeit an. Zwei Torchancen erspielt er sich allein gegen Wakabayashi, und verteidigt nebenbei noch das Nankatsu-Tor. Doch allein kann er nicht gewinnen, er braucht seine Kameraden. Als ihn die Shutetsu Spieler bei einem neuen Angriff decken wollen, gibt Tsubasa den Ball plötzlich an seine Mitspieler ab, um ihnen eine Chance zu ermöglichen. Diese zeigen gutes Passspiel und bringen den Ball damit vor das Tor. Nach einer Flanke von Ishizaki, versucht Tsubasa den Ball einzuköpfen. Wakabayashi kann abermals nicht eingreifen, da er sich irrt und auf dem falschen Fuß steht. Doch der Ball wird abgefälscht und verfehlt das Tor. Da es Wakabayashi vor seinem Tor zu brenzlig wird und er als Sieger hevorgehen möchten, befielt er seiner Mannschaft den Vogelkäfig einzusetzen. Beim Angriff den die Shutetsuspieler wird Nankatsu in die Defensiv zurück gedrängt. Die Mannschaft weiß nicht was sie tun soll. Gehen sie nach vorn, gibt es eine Flanke auf Taki und ein weiteres Tor für Shutetsu wäre garantiert. Bleiben sie hinten spielen sich die Shutetsus seelenruhig den Ball zu, so dass sie nicht an den Ball kommen. Das findet auch das Publikum unfair und feige, denn die Taktik der Zeitschinderei ist nicht die Einstellung eines Nationalmeisters. Unter Anfeuerungsrufen gibt Ishizaki nicht auf, er will sich den Ball um jeden Preis zurück erobern. Die Mannschaft tut es ihrem Kapitän gleich. Ishizaki ahnt einen Pass von Izawa zu Taki voraus und kann diesen an einer Flanke hindern. Dabei verletzt er sich zwar am Fuß, kann aber Tsubasa anspielen. Tsubasa kann nacheinander Kisugi, Takasugi und Izawa ausweichen und hat nur noch Wakabayashi vor sich. Tsubasas Schuss kann Wakabayashi abklatschen, dabei prallt der Ball an die Latte. Worauf Tsubasa seine Chance nutzt und den Ball mit einem Fallrückzieher zum rettenden Ausgleich einnetzt. Darauf ist die zweite Halbzeit beendet. Da die Entscheidung über das Schulturnier noch nicht gefallen ist, wird entschieden eine Verlängerung mit je 5 Minuten pro Halbzeit auszutragen. Die Spieler können sich in einer kleinen Pause erholen. Tsubasa, der von Roberto für den Fallrückzieher gelobt wird, bemerkt, dass Ishizaki verletzt ist. Hanji Urabe und Takeshi Kishida bieten sich als Ersatz für ihn an. Da taucht Taro Misaki auf und sieht sich Ryos Verletzung an, die er als Verstauchung einstuft, und stellt sich als neuer Schüler der Nankatsu Grundschule vor. Ryo, Tsubasa und Roberto sind von Taros Ballkontrolle und Technik begeistert, da er sich gegen Urabe und Kishida durchsetzen kann und darf Ryos Platz einnehmen. Bei Shutetsu will Genzo die Mannschaft verlassen, da es ihm nur um das Duell mit Tsubasa ging, welches er verloren hatte. Genzos Privattrainer, Tatsuo Mikami, erscheint plötzlich, gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige und hielt ihm eine Standpauke worauf er das Spiel fortsetzt. In der 1.Halbzeit der Verlängerung hat Nankatsu, durch das weiträumige Zusammenspiel von Tsubasa und Misaki, wesentlich mehr Möglichkeiten zum Angriff und auf Torchancen. Nankatsu bestimmt nun das Spielgeschehen. Die Angriffe des Duos, Misaki und Tsubasa, scheitern an Wakabayashis Einsatz im Tor. Der konzentriert sich nun auf das ganze Spielgeschehen und kann viel flexibler auf Spielzüge reagieren, Mit einem Torversuch von Misaki und einer Parade von Wakabayashi endet die Halbzeit. Die 2. Halbzeit beginnt mit einem Angriff von Shutetsu. Izawa kann Iwami den dem Ball abnehmen und zeigt das Shutetsu Trio schönes Kombinationsspiel. Der Torwart kann den Kisugis Schuss jedoch abwehren und über die Latte lenken. So gibt es Eckstoß für Shutetsu, den Taki ausführen will. Er bemerkt Wakabayashi, der sein Tor verlassen hatte, worauf er den Ball bereitwillig zu seinem Kapitän spielt. Wakabayashi erzielte mit einem langen Schuss das 2:1. Als seine Kamaraden ihn fragten, ob sie wieder den Vogelkäfig ein setzen sollten, änderte Genzo seine Einstellung dieser Taktik gegenüber und lehnte sie ab. Taro setzt sich drauf hin voll für den Ausgleich ein und bringt sich mehr denn je in Spielgeschehen ein. Er will nicht, dass die Mannschaft ihn bei einer möglichen Niederlage zur Verantwortung zieht und ihm vorwirft sie hätten das Spiel seinetwegen verloren. Bei einem erneuten Angriff Shutetsus kann Misaki gerade so ein Tor verhindern, als er den Schuss Izawas vor dem Tor abfängt. Er dribbelt über das Feld, weicht seinen Gegenspielern geschickt aus, während Tsubasa ihm folgt. Den Beiden gelingt es mit einem genialen Pass- und Kombinationsspiel Wakabayashi vor dem Tor zu verladen und Tsubasa kann freistehend das Ausgleichstor erzielen. In den restlichen Minuten gibt es ein Kampf um den Ball im Mittelfeld. Tsubasa kann einen erneuten Angriff Shutetsus unterbrechen und nur wenige Sekunden vor dem Schlusspfiff kommt es zwischen ihm und Wakabayashi in der Luft zu einem letzten Zweikampf, der torlos endet. Damit sind Nankatsu und Shutetsu Sieger des 26. Schulturniers. Der Leistungsvergleich zwischen Tsubasa und Genzo endet unentschieden und beiden wird die Siegerfahne des Turniers übergeben. Die AG der Nankatsu-Grundschule verliert ihren Ruf als Verlierer-Mannschaft. Am Ende bedankt sich Tsubasa auch noch für Fanes Anfeuerung und Roberto ist in Gedanken über seinen Schützling, mit dem er noch großes vorhat. Besonderheiten *Am Ende des Mangas ist der japanisch Titel des Mangas "Distanzschuss des Schicksals" ins Deutsche übersetzt zu lesen. Veröffentlichungen in anderen Ländern CT_OBand_2.jpg|japanische Ausgabe (Shueisha), Mai 1982 Captain Tsubasa 2 DE A.jpg|deutsches alternatives Cover (Carlsen), April 2002 CT-V02.jpg|französische Ausgabe (J'ai Lu), September 1999 CT 2 FR A.jpg|französische Wiederauflage (Glénat), Juni 2010 Italien CT Band 2.jpg|italienische Ausgabe (Star Comics), März 2000 CT 2 ES.jpg|spanische Ausgabe (Glénat), 2003 China CT Band 2.jpg|chinesische Ausgabe (CitiComis, Hongkong) Verweise Charaktere Nankatsu Grundschule: :Tsubasa Ohzora • Ryo Ishizaki • Manabu Okawa • Tsuyoshi Oda • Hiroshi Nagano • Kenichi Iwami • Masato Nakazato • Fukuda • Mori • Taro Misaki :Roberto Hongo :Anfeuerung: Sanae Nakazawa • Koji Nakano • Kazushige Ishikawa Shutetus Grundschule: :Genzo Wakabayashi • Shimada (Erstauftritt) • Nakamoto (Erstauftritt) • Shingo Takasugi • Mamoru Izawa • Taki Hajime • Kisugi Teppei :Tatsuo Mikami Nishigaoka Grundschule: :Hanji Urabe Yamabuki Grundschule: :Takeshi Kishida Sonstige: :Natsuko Ohzora • Kodai Ohzora • Ichiro Misaki Mannschaften *Nankatsu Grundschule *Shutetsu Grundschule *Nishigaoka Grundschule *Yamabuki Grundschule Techniken Tsubasa Ohzora: *Overhead Clear *Fallrückzieher Shutetsu Grundschule: *Vogelkäfig Captain Tsubasa Band 02